


Christmas with Loki

by thewritingkoala



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Mild Smut, Poor Loki, SHIELD, Smut, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala
Summary: SHIELD Agent Zoe Miller is none too happy that she has to stay behind with Loki during Christmas - but the God of Mischief makes it up to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Loki fic, so bear with me.  
> My submission for the TWH-SSS.

Christmas with Loki – certainly not something that had ever been on her bucket list.  
Agent Zoe Miller suppressed a groan. Leaning against a bookshelf with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently, she watched the (former) God of Mischief root around for whatever mysterious book he had suddenly decided he needed to read on Christmas Day.  
She hadn’t signed up for this voluntarily, mind you. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. had been sufficiently assured that Loki wasn’t going to try to blow up the headquarters or casually strut into the White House to steal someone’s eyeball and take over the planet, they had loosened his security. He’d been let out of his glass cell and assigned two guards who followed him like needy puppies wherever he went.  
With time, two had become one. They had chosen Agent García because his patience was legendary. But one day, Loki had transformed into a buxom, leather-clad woman, seduced Agent García and left him tied naked to the bed, using a butter knife to shallowly carve "Loki'd" into the agent’s stomach.  
That had earned him another stint in the glass-walled prison where he smoldered and plotted, and annoyed the heck out of everyone by simply breathing. So back out he came, and they actually tried to make him useful for a mission. When he didn’t arouse any suspicion, they assigned Agent Miller to him. Zoe had had no choice in the matter—not that she would have said no, for despite his mercurial temperament, Loki was a welcome change from the beefy, brainless prisoners she was used to guarding.  
They had spent a week tip-toeing around each other, eyeing the other watchfully and attempting to figure out the dynamics. One day, Loki managed to sneak up on her and startle her by yanking her head back by her long, red, braided hair. Before he could even get one word out, she had pulled her best self-defense move on him and slammed him to the ground with her knees in a deadlock around his infuriatingly lickable neck. He’d sneered and wheezed something about a man never saying no to a woman’s thighs around his face—but something had changed that day.  
Ever since, he’d given her almost courteous nods and tested out his freedom. They’d fallen into an uneasy routine, with him exploring all areas of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters that weren’t off limits, and asking her endless questions about life on earth. He was soaking up knowledge like a sponge, and although he kept questioning and mocking, taunting and ridiculing, she couldn’t help admiring his willingness to learn and his talent of acquiring new skills and remembering every single detail.  
If he wouldn’t change his moods more often than a woman could change her underwear, he’d actually be rather pleasant to be around...  
Zoe shifted from one foot to the other. “How long does it take to find a bloody book, for God’s sake?” she grumbled under her breath.  
Of course, Loki had heard her, although he was several feet away and nose-deep in some leather-bound, dusty tome.  
“Getting impatient, are we, Agent Miller? Having some place to go?”  
She suppressed a curse. “I do, actually. But there’s this super-annoying fallen god with an ego the size of Manhattan who needs babysitting.”  
His chuckle drifted over, a low and purely masculine sound of honey-coated malice that always traveled straight to her lady bits. He put the thick volume back and continued browsing the shelves, movements exaggeratedly slow. She’d wondered often whether he enjoyed riling people up to get some kind of visceral reaction out of them. He definitely knew what buttons to press to get his brother Thor to lose his shit and then sit back and cackle gleefully at the ensuing mayhem.  
As a matter of fact, Zoe did have someplace to be. She’d have loved to spend Christmas with her parents, even if only for a day or two. Turning into a kid without a care in the world and being pampered with home-made food sounded like paradise. But S.H.I.E.L.D. had refused her holiday request, and she’d stayed behind, perpetually gnashing her teeth.  
Off late, Loki had taken a surprising interest in Midgardian Christmas traditions, asking her a ton of questions, some of them so complicated and weird that she had to do some research alongside him. He’d found their concept of “Saint Claus” ridiculous, had gorged himself on gingerbread houses, and made her play every damn Christmas carol on earth on repeat until she wanted to tear out her hair and run screaming for the hills.  
A blush spread over her face when she remembered the mistletoe incident.  
Of course, the mistletoe hanging above the entrance to the staff cafeteria hadn’t escaped his watchful eyes, and he’d needled her with a dozen new questions. Did one have to be lovers to kiss under the mistletoe? Why had they chosen this particular plant? Why did Midgardians need a silly plant to make them pluck up their courage and kiss someone they were interested in?  
He’d sat there with an infuriating smirk on his bloody handsome face, dark eyebrows raised, green eyes glittering, and she hadn’t been able to shake off a feeling of foreboding. Two days later, when she’d forgotten all about it, he’d accompanied her down to the cafeteria late in the evening on the pretense of wanting some hot chocolate with cinnamon. She’d only realized it was a pretense when he’d pulled her flush against him and kissed her.  
Surprised, she’d gasped, and as soon as her mouth was open, he’d thrust his tongue inside and started really assaulting her. It hadn’t been a tentative peck on the mouth to try out a Midgardian tradition, oh no. But neither had it been something aggressive and unwelcome. Loki didn’t lack finesse, and his cool tongue explored her mouth as leisurely as if they had all night.  
Zoe hat let herself fall into the toe-curling kiss, so sensual she was sure they were steaming up the whole place. It had gone on and on, their bodies touching although their hands didn’t, their tongues dancing, giving and taking.  
At long last, Loki had pulled away as abruptly as he’d kissed her, and sauntered away without a word, the hot chocolate forgotten. He’d left her panting like after a marathon, with a faint trace of his minty taste on her tongue and a throbbing low down that begged for his attention.  
The recent memory riled her up, and Zoe’s voice was a little too harsh when she snapped and demanded, “Can we fucking get going here before I grow roots? How difficult can it be to find that damn book?”  
Loki raised his head and tutted, one finger raised admonishingly. “My, what a filthy mouth for a lady like you. Might want to turn it down a bit, pet.”  
Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him while it registered somewhere at the back of her mind that he had called her pet again. He’d done it only a few times so far, and every time she realized with astonishment that she wasn’t the least bit offended, although she should be. The word conjured up images of sweaty bodies writhing on a bed, of a firm hand around her neck, pressing just so, of a steel-wrapped-in-silk voice whispering dirty things into her ear.  
There was no denying it, she was physically attracted to Loki. And phrasing it like that was probably the understatement of the year…  
“I’m no lady,” she snorted. “I’m a strong, independent woman and a valued agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who can kick a dozen men’s asses without losing her cool.”  
His thin-lipped mouth curled up in a half-grin, one brow quirked in his characteristic look. “I bet you can, Agent Miller. But that doesn’t make you any less of a lady.”  
Before she could protest, he came closer, prowling more than walking. “Being a lady is not about wearing dainty dresses, drinking from flowered tea cups and meekly saying yes to everything. You, Agent Miller, are honest to a fault, more polite than people give you credit for, and always willing to help others out and give them a second chance. That, according to my standards, makes you a lady—even if you sometimes swear like a pirate whose finest rum barrels have just sunk to the ocean floor.”  
Zoe blinked up at him, for once robbed of words. Just when she thought she hated him, he said something like that.  
It was an apt observation, she realized after a moment when she’d wrenched her eyes away and was able to think rationally again. She was indeed helpful and tended to give people too many chances. Look at how willing she was to give him a chance…  
“Now, I believe you were eager to leave this woefully under-heated, over-lighted place? Off we go.”  
Loki sauntered past, a slight swagger to his narrow hips, drawing her eyes to his mouth-watering ass. He had taken to wearing normal clothes—if you could call his penchant for all-black suits and for various shades of green combined with black denims so tight they seemed painted to his body normal. Today, he had opted for black leather pants which fit rather too snugly, and a forest-green turtle-neck sweater that stretched fetchingly across his biceps and pecs. She swore she could even make out the outline of his abs sometimes.  
Blinking some more, Zoe fell into motion behind him. It took her a full minute to realize he wasn’t carrying any book with him.  
“Hold on, hold on. Did you just make me waste almost a fucking hour in the library without actually borrowing anything?”  
He chuckled again, and she hated the way her body instantly reacted to it although her mind told her she was angry with him.  
“Guilty as charged, Agent Miller.”  
He half-turned back to her so she could see the smirk on his chiseled, pale face. “They didn’t have the book I was searching for. I guess I’ll have to search for it on the World Wide Web.”  
With a strangled noise of frustration, she stormed past him and up the stairs, throwing some expletives in for good measure. This was so typical of him, rubbing it in her face that he was a bloody pain in the ass just after he’d done something slightly redeeming.  
They walked the rest of the way in laden silence, Loki’s endlessly long legs easily keeping up with her furious strides. She unlocked the door to the apartment complex that contained the two interconnected suites where they were staying for now. Once through the doorway, she rounded on him.  
“It’s not fair that I should be trapped here with you. At least acknowledge that I’m making a sacrifice by remaining behind and watching your sorry ass. Can’t you try to be nice for once?!”  
Her outburst only earned her another smirk, making her hand itch to slap it right off. But he’d probably enjoy a slap or two, the insufferable jerk.  
“I beg to disagree, my ass is anything but sorry.”  
Zoe threw up her hands and stomped away. “For fuck’s sake. Go and bugger your family or something, enjoy the Christmas spirit. I want to wallow in self-pity alone.”  
Silence for a beat. Then the harshly spoken words, “I don’t have a family.” After a heartbeat, he added, “Not anymore.”  
The odd tone of his voice made her slow her steps and glance back at him. For a moment, grief and something else marred his features, tugging at her heart strings. He was talking about Frigga, wasn’t he? He could deny it all he wanted, she had been a true mother to him. The expression was gone in a moment, but something of the loneliness lingered behind the cruel sneer.  
“What about Thor?” she asked, slightly less angry.  
Loki rolled his eyes and paced over to the huge window front. She caught a few words of what he was muttering, among them “adopted”, “oaf”, “peasant” and “ridiculously besotted”.  
Zoe sighed. It was so easy to be upset with him, but also so easy to forget all about the grudge again and simply be intrigued. There were so many layers to his personality.  
But thinking of his lack of family had reminded her of hers, and she felt her lip wobble. Pressing down hard on her feelings, she kicked off her high-heeled boots and walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.  
Thor was probably snuggled up in bed with his lady love or partying hard, chugging liquor like a sailor. Loki hadn’t touched a single drop of alcohol since he’d been out of his cell. When Zoe had confronted him about it, he’d smiled that condescending, frosty smile of his, saying liquor was for those who needed ego boosts. He preferred to remain alert, and he needed no liquid confidence.  
With another frustrated sigh, she banged around the kitchen, making a little more noise than needed, counting the seconds for her brew to be ready.  
She only realized that Loki had stealthily sidled up to her when she felt the cold permanently surrounding him, probably part of his frost-giant heritage. She whirled around, shooting daggers at him for ruining her holidays.  
His expression was unreadable when he lifted a finger and brushed it over her lips so softly she could barely feel it.  
“As sexy as your pouting lips are, Agent Miller, sulking isn’t for you,” he said, his voice low and guttural with a hint of gentle mockery. It did funny things to her breathing, made her want to press her lips against the elegant finger, maybe suck it into her mouth and…  
Before she could react, he dropped the finger, reached around her and popped a chocolate-chip cookie into his mouth. “Why don’t we watch a movie and eat something Christmassy? It’ll keep the frustration at bay.”  
With that, he sauntered off, leaving her caught between an incredulous laugh, a nervous shiver and an angry retort.  
She brought a tray of mince pies and a bowl of wrapped Christmas chocolate into the living room, turned the television to the hundredth rerun of "Home Alone", and—rather unsuccessfully—proceeded to forget all about the annoying Asgardian stretched out on the couch next to her.  
He’d chucked his black boots and propped his bare feet up on the coffee table, and she found herself oddly fascinated with his long toes, the skin ghostly pale against the black leather stretching so obscenely across his powerful thighs. Whether in repose or moving, he was a study in aesthetics.  
Munching more sweets than she should, Zoe tried even harder to concentrate on the movie, which she had a weakness for since childhood.  
But her attention kept wandering to the man—or god—beside her. Loki chuckled and snickered, sometimes even guffawed. He’d sit forward and silently cheer the boy on, then dig into the chocolate bowl and manage to make eating toffees way too sexy.  
“I like this Kevin boy,” he announced, tilting his head. “He’s clever and persistent.”  
Zoe dutifully loaded the sequel "Lost in New York", but Loki was mostly quiet and inanimate during the second movie. She caught him staring at her more than once, and wished she knew what was going on in his head.  
When the end credits had rolled, she glanced at the clock and sat up with a squeak.  
“It’s time to open the presents,” she said, and that did catch his attention.  
Zoe got up and padded over to the mantelshelf on which she had kept a wrath with candles, the Christmas card her parents had sent her, and the two small parcels which had arrived for her. She bent and snagged a third parcel from a drawer, then walked back and plopped down on the couch.  
“I trust it those weren’t dropped through a chimney by this ridiculous Santa?” Loki asked, sitting forward to stare unashamedly while she fumbled with the ribbons.  
She giggled and rolled her eyes. “This one’s from my parents, and this one is a small gesture of thanks from S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
He nodded, watching while absently rubbing a long finger over his lips. Zoe stared hypnotized for a moment before catching herself and opening her presents.  
Her parents had gotten her a snow globe with dancing penguins, and a gift voucher for Amazon. Zoe smiled wistfully, feeling a little tearful again.  
She took a deep breath, and mixed with the Christmas sweets and wrapping paper was the intriguing, oddly intoxicating scent she had come to associate with Loki. Something clean and cold, a little woodsy with a hint of citrus and mint. He didn’t wear any cologne, not that she knew of. Today, an undertone of leather also tickled her nostrils, making her insides flutter.  
They were sitting close enough to touch, she realized with a start.  
Hurriedly, she opened the other gift, which was a leather-bound diary and expensive S.H.I.E.L.D. fountain pen.  
“Ooohhh.”  
Loki cooed softly. Without asking for permission, he reached out and ran his hands over the gifts, turning them this way and that appreciatively. She watched his fingers lovingly caressing the expensive gifts, and had to clamp down on the unexpected need rising inside her, ready to crash over her like a tidal wave.  
“The third present,” he prompted, making her return to reality.  
She felt a blush creep up her neck and fidgeted with the green ribbon.  
“Agent Miller? Don’t tell me such small presents have rendered you speechless? If so, I will have to take note of this way to shut you up effectively.”  
With an unwilling chuckle, she pulled herself together. She held the slim, rectangular box out to him, her hand shaking slightly. “This one is for you, not me.”  
The look on his face was priceless, and certainly one she had never seen before.  
“You got me a Christmas present?” His brows rose so high they seemed to travel all the way up into his hair—which was a feat, for he had one of the broadest foreheads she’d ever seen.  
Zoe avoided his gaze. “Well, you were so hung up on Midgardian Christmas traditions that I thought I should give you the full experience.”  
She shrugged, downplaying the gesture that she had just realized was huge and too meaningful. Damn, why had she done this? It had caught her eye while shopping and all but screamed Loki at her, so she had bought it on the spur of the moment.  
“Nobody has ever given me anything before,” Loki said, and when she did look up, his face was an odd mix of wonder and confusion. It touched her in a way it shouldn’t.  
“Well, open it, for God’s sake, or you’ll never get one again.”  
His fingers deftly went to work. Damn, it shouldn’t be so sexy watching him unwrap a present. It wasn’t as if he were unlacing her from a corseted dress or something. Ugh, the hot thought revved desire right up, making her press her legs together surreptitiously.  
Something was strange today. She was too aware of him, he was too close. She knew they were all but alone in the whole building, and something shimmered in the air all around them. Longing, maybe?  
Loki slid the box open, revealing a bottle-green silk tie that came with a silver tie pin with a tiny emerald.  
He stared at it for an eternity before taking it out and handling it as carefully as if it were spun out of air. The tips of his fingers glided over the silk, a loving caress which made her shiver.  
“It’s magnificent,” he breathed, his voice dropping an octave to a timbre she could feel right down to her clit.  
When he raised his gaze to hers, his eyes were luminous, the same emerald shade as the gemstone, but deep pools filled with a magical light. But when he closed them, something seemed to shut down…or maybe click into place.  
Loki set the box aside, and it registered with her that he still hadn’t thanked her. Before she could process the thought, he had moved lightning-fast. She felt everything shift, and the next thing she knew, she was straddling his lap, one arm around her waist in a vice-like grip while the other grasped her chin firmly.  
“Why, Agent Miller, I had no idea you were so fond of playing Santa.”  
She stared at him, unsure of what on earth he had planned, while her body registered a thousand things at once. The cold of his hands against her burning flesh. The fingers digging into her hip so deliciously. The hardness of his body, all tension and strength.  
“Why did you get me a present?” he asked, his voice a low snarl. “Did you think ‘oh, that poor lonely outsider, nobody there to make him feel appreciated during Christmas, boohoohoo’? Did you get me the tie out of pity?”  
Her eyes wide, she shook her head and struggled to find her voice. Her answer came out a little squeaky and breathless. “No. No, dammit. I…I didn’t really have a reason. I didn’t think about it, I just bought it. Throw it away if you think it’s beneath you to accept a mere mortal’s gift.”  
She scrambled to get off his lap, but couldn’t move more than a few inches in his strong hold. She felt a hard bulge beneath her when she tried to shift, and froze in place. All her breath left her with a whoosh when Loki leaned in close, his grip on her chin softening ever so slightly.  
“Is that so? And surely you didn’t do it because you expect a gift in return?”  
Zoe shook her head again, at wit’s end and so filled with forbidden desire she thought she’d implode any moment now. His scent was all around her, as was his delicious cold.  
His voice turned into a low purr. “Well, my pet, you have pleased your king. And you will get a gift in return.”  
“Wha-what?”  
She was still unable to form a proper thought, much less articulate it.  
His lips curled in a skirt-dropping smirk while his thumbs stopped digging into her flesh to rub little circles instead.  
“I know you want me, Agent Miller. There’s no use denying it.”  
He leaned closer still, his eyes hypnotizing. “I’ve heard you moan my name in your sleep. I’ve seen you steal glances although you’re oh so professional. And tonight, you’ll get what you want. Be warned.”  
With that, he claimed her mouth in a panty-melting kiss which went on and on and on and robbed her of all remaining brain cells.  
When he drew away so she could haul in a breath, she found herself rubbing against the considerable bulge in his leather pants, her fingers clutching fistfuls of his sweater.  
Loki purred. He let the hand drop from her chin to the back of her neck. Then he leaned forward to alternately kiss, nip, lick and suck her neck until she was whimpering wantonly. The hand at her nape wandered into her hair and down, and it registered with delay that he was loosening her braid and sifting his fingers through her long red hair.  
He drew back to spread her hair out over her shoulders, the gesture oddly intimate and sensual. His eyes were afire, the green darkening to almost black, his pupils dilated.  
“Do you want your king’s gift, my pet?”  
Zoe nodded, her pulse raising, her clit aching for attention.  
“Ah-ah, not good enough. I need to hear you.”  
“Yes,” she croaked, then cleared her throat and tried to find a modicum of self-control. “Yes, I want this. I want you.”  
A glorious smile lit his features, softening the sharp lines of his face. “So eager.”  
He nuzzled her neck before scraping his teeth over her collar bone and making her shiver.  
“I can smell how much you want me,” he whispered, one hand wandering low to fondle her butt and draw her closer so she rubbed over his massive erection.  
Zoe should be mortified, but she wasn’t. God, how she wanted this, needed it.  
“Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we, my tough little agent with the gorgeous siren’s hair?”  
Loki stood with her still in his arms, striding into the adjoining bedroom that was hers. He let her fall onto the mattress where she bounced a little and caught her breath.  
With a wave of his hands, he had stripped down to black boxers, stretched taut over what promised to be the biggest cock she’d ever laid eyes on. God, he was magnificent. Lean and tall, but with ribbed abs and nicely defined muscles. He had a runner’s or swimmer’s body and moved with the fluid, predatory grace of a panther. His pale body glowed subtly, like a marble statue.  
Without further ado, he magicked away her clothes, leaving her in a matching set of red lace bra and panties.  
He quirked an eyebrow. “Dressed for Christmas, are we, pet?”  
Stalking closer, he raked his gaze slowly over her whole body, and she felt it like a caress. The appreciation she read in his eyes was the biggest boost she had ever felt.  
“You look ravishing, little one. Pity that I do not care much for red.”  
His fingers shimmered green as he moved them in a twirl. The next thing she knew, she was wearing no bra and silky panties in the exact same color as the tie she had bought him.  
“Much better.” Loki grinned wolfishly. “You should wear green more often, my fiery redhead. It brings out your complexion and those tantalizing freckles.”  
He moved lightning-fast again, pulling her down so she lay on the edge of the bed with her legs spread wide.  
Her insides quivered, anticipation making her light-headed.  
“Now, I do believe I have another present to unwrap,” Loki said silkily, his voice even lower and deeper than before.  
He knelt in front of the mattress and drew his hands over her thighs, raising goose bumps in their wake. Either she had got hotter or he had got colder, but the difference in temperature only heightened her arousal.  
Loki leaned closer, his cool breath fanning across her damp panties. He inhaled, growling low in his throat.  
“Oh yes, so very eager for me.”  
His tongue snaked out to lick her from bottom to top over the silk panties, and she moaned embarrassingly loudly. Zoe clamped a hand over her mouth, which made him pause and tut.  
“No, no, that won’t do. Let me hear you. Give me all of you.”  
He dove back in, pursing his lips and suckling at her engorged clit through the fabric, and Zoe keened and mewed, making sounds she had never known were possible.  
“There you go. Good girl. Be as loud as you want to.”  
Loki nuzzled her swollen folds, nudging the fabric aside with one long finger. And then he began to lick her in earnest, driving her up, up, up. When her hips bucked, he planted a huge hand firmly on her pelvis and held her down while licking her to heaven and back.  
Before long, Zoe was panting and moaning and gasping incoherently.  
“Please. Ohgodohgodohgod. Yes, right there. Oh…gooood…”  
Loki slid a cold finger inside her and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. He chuckled softly, the vibrations nearly sending her over the edge.  
“A god I am, but my name will do for now, pet.”  
He added another finger, stretching her deliciously. And still she wanted more, wanted him inside her.  
She clamped down on him, keening and pleading.  
“Oh p-please. I…I…. god, please.”  
“What was that, pet? I didn’t hear you.”  
Loki drew back a little, finger-fucking her rhythmically while she wanted to howl at the loss of his tongue where she needed it most.  
“Say my name. Say it, and I’ll make it worth it.”  
“Loki, please, Loki,” she chanted, half out of her mind with the need to climax.  
“That’s it, pet. Let me hear you. Scream my name while you cum for me.”  
He licked her clit, grazed his teeth over it and then sucked it so hard she saw stars. Zoe came with such a force she almost blacked out.  
Loki licked her right through it and pressed another finger in, bring her to the edge again.  
“Gorgeous. I wish you could see yourself, coming apart for your king like a good little girl.”  
His growled words were as arousing as his fingers. He licked his lips and moved up. Slowly, he drew his fingers out of her dripping cunt and sucked them clean, making her convulse with renewed desire.  
With a snap of his fingers, her panties and his boxers were gone, and she ogled his cock as if she had never seen one before. God, he was tempting, built like a veritable frost giant and weeping pre-cum. Her mouth watered. She wanted him in her mouth almost as badly as she wanted him inside her, pounding her into the mattress.  
Loki moved her up the bed and joined her, lowering his weight onto her and keeping her still beneath him. His erection poked at her belly, and she could smell herself on his lips when he bent to kiss her neck. His head wandered lower so he could lick around her hardened nipples and then suck them into his mouth greedily.  
With a moan, Zoe buried her hands in his long hair and held him to her breasts, never wanting the pleasure to end.  
She’d been dying to touch his hair for so long now. It was silky and strong, a glossy black mass that she wanted to wrap around her wrists and to feel sliding all over her body. She fisted her hands in his hair and arched into him, then gave it a yank when he bit one nipple none too gently.  
Loki groaned and bucked his hips against her when she tugged on his hair. The next moment, he shifted and pulled free. He moved her hands above her head and held them there, one of his big hands gripping both wrists while his free hand propped him up.  
“I think I’ll put that tie to good use on your wrists soon,” he murmured before liking a wet path up her neck and dipping his tongue into the whorl of her ear.  
With a whimper, Zoe writhed against him, desperate for friction.  
“Ah, my pet likes that idea.” She felt his smirk against her skin before he bit down again, probably marking her.  
“Next time,” he promised, sending another shiver through her. “For now, let’s see whether I can make you cum again.”  
Without further ado, he shifted and lined himself up. The glistening head of his cock rubbed over her folds and her clit, making her beg and moan again.  
“Ready for your Christmas present, pet?”  
Zoe forced her last brain cells to work. “Yes. Loki, make me yours.”  
With one slow thrust, he sheathed himself inside her completely, stretching her almost to the point of pain. Nobody had ever filled her up so completely. She could feel every ridge and bump, and when he wriggled his hips slightly, he slid a fraction deeper and nudged her cervix.  
For a moment, they lay still, both catching their breath and staring into each other’s eyes.  
When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she clenched around him, and it drew a guttural groan out of him that sounded more animal than human.  
He pulled almost all the way out before ramming himself back inside and setting a punishing pace. There was nothing gentle about his lovemaking, but Zoe didn’t want gentleness. She wanted this, him, in any way she could have him, branding her as his.  
The room was filled with the lewd sounds of their coupling, his body still magically cold against her sweaty heat.  
Loki let go of her wrists and hauled her closer with a hand on her butt. He angled her hips so every stroke hit her G-spot, and Zoe saw stars again.  
She came, body taut as a bowstring, screaming his name to the heavens. A few moments later, Loki’s thrusts became fast and erratic. His hand wandered to the front to flick her clit, and he coaxed a third orgasm from her just when he came too.  
Spent, they lay there, chests heaving. Loki had half-collapsed on top of her, and she tentatively stroked a hand over his silky hair.  
Zoe felt more than heard him whisper a husky “Merry Christmas” against her neck.  
***


End file.
